Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 March 2016
11:51 Personal reason ok? 11:51 Supbacks 11:51 "Personal" (lenny) 11:52 k 11:53 brb breakfast 11:54 Welp I'm gonna leave, doing some anthropomorphic art. 11:54 ernesto 11:54 Bye then 11:54 Well I'll stay for a bit longer by I'll have to get started soon 11:54 Supback 11:55 kgtg 11:55 Howdy! 11:55 Bye guys. 11:57 Sup 11:57 :O 12:46 part 2 zombies 12:46 WB 12:46 12:46 Sports Captain Zombie and Cheerleader Zombie 12:48 Nah make those part 1 12:48 Teacher Zombie? 12:49 Part 2: Teacher Tormentor Zombie, Teacher Zombie 12:49 Stuns the plant in front of it (2 tiles in front of it) 12:49 sort of like Boombox 12:49 Oh yeah, there's an armor 3 zombie, chairhead zombie 12:50 i was thinking the teacher zombie would be similar to zombie king. 12:52 o/ 12:53 hi 12:53 Oh yeah dont forget the VGKing1's Conflict Zombot 12:53 ello gent 12:54 Zombot Rhythm Game Rebellion 12:56 ello 12:58 on the mothership in M&L:Pit 12:59 4 solar flares in a row 12:59 wtf 01:00 ello 01:00 What's the zombie that does 2 damage but if every lane has a zombie in it it does 6 01:01 I know it's the Zombot head 01:01 i need the name 01:02 Nevermind 01:02 got it 01:02 If it's not on the wiki, then it'll take me 10 minutes 01:02 Ah okay 01:04 ugh 01:05 having trouble with the Heroes infobox thing 01:05 Trying to add a trick. 01:06 and source editor keeps "crashing" 01:07 it loads infinitely, and i have to refresh 01:07 so it hangs? 01:08 It might be 01:08 because I copy pasted a Plant infobox from heroes 01:08 then replaced plant stuff with zombie 01:09 Yet the actual infobox isn't containing the information, and it's all out of the box 01:10 okay 01:10 wtf 01:10 I type in test for editing the infobox in one of the columns 01:11 Then it shows a Bikini Zombie 01:11 lol 01:12 Okay fuck that 01:12 editing pages isn't my expertise 01:12 *creating 01:13 going to play Mario Maker 01:13 board 01:16 oh great 01:16 has to update 01:16 of course 01:20 -_- 01:20 had to update 01:20 THEN 01:20 the servers are down for maintenence 01:21 riperoni 02:27 Cherry bomb just scratches them for 2 02:31 Sounds like Xbow levels of annoying, but it also sounds like there must be a counter to it 02:31 Such as that one Rose summon that insta-kills a zombie if it damages a flower plant 02:31 Small arms don't work against knights 02:31 You need at least a 3 to hurt it 02:32 Rose Thorn 02:32 Ability, not attack damage. But it has three attack damage 02:32 Yep 02:33 Not many flowers are for combat duty 02:33 Rose thorn + metal petal though 02:33 If things go rough, place that along with Sunflowers to bait the insta kill, or metal as you said. 02:36 Rustbolt pack over here 02:36 Another rip off yay 02:37 Also how would you view Potted Powerhouse? It has potential but it seems very situational, due to the fact that it only gets better while in your hand. 02:37 It's meh 02:37 Have a copy of it 02:37 Not worth the time to grow 02:39 Trying to find viable ways for most of the heroes to deal with that combo, even though I'll only really be playing Green Shadow and Super Brainz 02:40 Some heroes are just helpless against certain others 02:41 If the counter is too expensive, you risk getting the unit sniped 02:41 Yeah I bet. Sow Magic Bean seems like a good card to bring in Green Shadow's arsenal, maybe. Given four 4/4 that grant a card once placed. 02:42 Yep 02:44 I'll need to check plant heroes in that category, but that's a really good card 02:44 4/4 that cost one sun and give you a card 02:44 It's annoying how disconnection stuff does not count towards quest 02:44 Since people disconnects all the time 02:44 :( Those people need to learn not to be sore losers. 02:45 But apps closing out on their own, or lag, is also something that annoys me. I lost a match in Royale because my Internet decided to derp out, I was in a really good position and suddenly I was dead. 03:03 hmm 03:04 is Trucker Gargantuar really the name of that zombie 03:04 or is it just a rough guess/rough translation of it 03:26 Hey 03:26 Ok... 03:27 Aww 03:27 Chat's dead 03:28 Items 03:28 mario.gif 03:28 and mime jr look the same 03:29 Thyme warp and mime jr look the same 03:38 (nope) 03:38 i got a better pic of the Fog machine 03:39 this 03:39 And mime jr 03:39 nah 03:39 Thyme warp is adorable 03:40 mime jr. 03:40 well 03:40 it evolves into something 03:40 ...interesting, to say the least 03:40 i'm not gonna make the obvious pedophile joke 03:40 It ain't Hypno, so it wouldn't fit. 03:41 Nope, mime jr is cuter than this 03:42 kek 03:42 What if thyme warp and mime jr are relatives 03:43 One's a plant, one's a living being 03:43 (unamused) 03:43 does thyme warp evolve into something that is the butt of many pedophilia jokes 03:43 mic 03:44 A plant is a living being 03:44 Except plants don't do what living beings do 03:44 So stop comparing an actually cute plant to a... Pokemon thingy. If anything, compare it to Piplup or something, both are cute. 03:46 How about thyme warp to chingling 07:09 Imp is Obama 07:09 https://41.media.tumblr.com/270fe0be02c3b1ad52170ca96b936028/tumblr_o2hajtZGVL1ryu7bzo1_540.jpg 07:09 Because the Imps are the babies/make-up dolls/things you smack around. 07:11 Imbama 07:14 Supback 07:15 yehhh ed 07:15 *ded 07:17 ded oh ded 07:18 rip 07:18 I was just talking about how unbalanced GW2 is again. :( 07:19 I just knew that Electro Brainz and Imp would be really powerful after Rose was nerfed, and guess what? They became pretty OP. Especially Imp, big list of buffs he didn't really need. Damage and speed during Impkata was nice, but HP buff wasn't needed at all. 07:19 Supback 07:20 @Hige 07:20 I see... 07:20 But seriously though, Imp with an HP buff? 07:20 Yeah, went from 50 to 75 HP. 07:20 50 is way better. 07:20 Grat 07:21 *Grate 07:21 Now they can be ultra aggressive, the only thing that was holding them down was Rose, and 25 more HP matters way too much when they are assisting in a team fight. 07:22 If I were to play like I do with Imp pre-buff, I would probably get 1-2 kills and be waiting for allies to finish the team fight, but now I can survive with 1-5 HP and have 4-5 kills under my belt, calling down the mech to get some time on the garden. 07:23 The damage increase on his guns was nice as well, made him feel like a real glass cannon, but the 'glass' feeling went away once he got 25 more health, it doesn't sound like a lot but it helps you so much in every engagement, letting you easily survive 1v1s without your mech. 07:25 oh oh oh oh oh 07:25 try everything 07:28 And of course Electro Brainz is Electro Brainz 07:29 His main damage isn't great, but his arc damage absolutely kills teams 07:29 Playing him is moreso a waiting game than being ultra aggressive, you're waiting for the enemy to stack up, then you fire your beam and kill half of their team before they realize there's an Electro Brainz shooting them. 07:34 But really, too much reward just for shooting at a bulky target. Do I really deserve to kill 4-5 people while I'm targeting one person? I don't know how they will nerf Electro Brainz, but he is Rose levels of crutch. As long as there's more than one person to aim at. 07:35 also you seem to be talking to yourself, AWB has left 07:35 Just talking about it in case anyone in here cares about GW2 07:36 Since it's the only interesting PvZ game right now, besides the unreleased heroes. :( 07:36 Hi thar 07:37 Hi 07:37 Can't seem to find an Luxor AM download link 07:37 Two really important jobs; defending enemy teleporter spot, and attacking enemy garden, Electro Brainz can easily solo. Because in both cases, the enemy is stacking up, and that is where Electric is really good. It's a shame that he's this good. 07:37 Well 07:38 I don't know much about this Luxor stuff. :( 07:38 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luxor_(video_game) 07:38 There 07:39 As you can tell from above, I like to go in to detail about things. :p 07:39 Hmm, I see. Kind of like a Zuma game? 07:40 Yes 07:40 If you count the non-main games (Adventures and Mahjong), Luxor main games is an heptalogy. 07:41 HD versions not included. 07:41 If you count ALL Luxor games, Luxor Game series is a ennealogy. 07:42 Hepta = 7 07:42 Ennea=? 07:43 Nine 07:43 Ennea is 9 07:45 oh 07:46 isn't it a nonalogy... lol nvm 07:46 Hi fab zomboss 07:46 Must be thinking too much 07:46 Hi! 07:46 Should I try for rollback on April 1st? ^_^ 07:46 Or you're primitive and you have WiFi access on an iStone. 07:46 I know I haven't met the edit requirement yet lol 07:47 Awww shut up 07:47 Lel im jk 07:47 can anyone give me an image file for sunflower without the background 07:47 im designing my user page 07:55 it's almost 4am over here 07:55 and here i am 07:55 on the pvz wikia 07:56 you can't tell me i have no life, btw; i didn't have one to begin with, and you can't lose what you don't have 07:57 w h y a m i s t i l l a w a k e u u u u u u g g g h h h 07:57 that time is it for you mikey 07:57 :p 07:57 what time 07:57 I'm still awake too 2016 03 18